You're My Hero
by Fangirlin'124
Summary: Giggles can't take her relationship with Cuddles anymore, but she has something to hide from him. A certain blue hero. Splendid x Giggles.


You're My Hero

Chapter 1

_**(A/N: Horrible title, I know. Just enjoy, it's Splendid x Giggles, and a bit of Cuddles x Giggles, so it won't exactly be a cake walk for me. Please review!**_

_**Oh, and I don't have anything against Cuddles x Giggles, I just liked the idea of Giggles and Cuddles falling OUT of love. It happens, and I like it with those two.)**_

"Hey, you done with your shift yet?" Cuddles asked his girlfriend, Giggles, a pink chipmunk, who was working on her shift at a local diner in their town. "We won't make it to the movie in time if you don't finish up soon. You know how long we've waited to book those tickets, why waste them now? Just come on!"

"Shut it, Cuddles," Giggles snapped. "I have enough stress here as it is. You have no idea what this week's been like. Disco Bear has been coming here for days on end, ordering over and over! Your whinging isn't making my day any brighter, you know. I have to work overtime anyways, so cancel the tickets."

"Why?" Cuddles groaned. "You have to do overtime all of the time! Just take a break for once."

"Who's paying the bills?" Giggles snapped, her voice harsher than she'd wanted. "Who's the one paying for your stupid movie tickets? Now, unless you can honestly say that you've been helping with the fiances, then I'll take a break, got it?"

Cuddles' ears flopped down, and he slunk in his seat. Giggles sighed and patted the back of her boyfriend's head. The yellow fur was soft, like a puppy's ear.

"Sorry sweetheart," she softly apologized. "You know how it gets here, females start losing their minds!"

"That's easy for you to say," Cuddles grumbled under his breath. "You don't have to deal with what I have to."

"Excuse me?" Giggles gripped the back of her boyfriend's head with sharp claws, making him yelp. "I have to deal with my own stress, and yours is no better. Just go home, I won't be home until you're asleep, so don't wait up. You'll be exhausted in the morning if you wait up."

Cuddles groaned, said "Okay," and then walked out of the doors. As soon as Giggles was sure her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend was gone, she ended her shift and ran to tell Pop she was done for the day.

"I know I shouldn't just let you go," the old man who ran the diner sighed, "but you look so unhappy when you're around Cuddles now. Well then, good night."

"Thanks for covering me these past few weeks, Pop," Giggles dipped her head in thanks. "Night!"

The pink chipmunk laughed happily and ran off. She dashed out of the diner. She had to see _him,_ the love that encourages her on her horrible working hours. The candle in the pitch black love-hate of her's and Cuddle's "relationship."

_Splendid,_ the hero of her fallen heart, the man of her day, her life.

When she got to his house, Giggles looked all around her for anyone following her footsteps. No one was there, but she looked a couple of more times, just to be safe. Then, she knocked on the hard wooden door. There was a shuffle of papers, then a groggy voice shouting, "Who's there?"

"It's me," Giggles shouted back. "Let me in, please. It's really hot out here."

The door opened immediately, and Splendid, the red-masked hero of Happy Tree Town, ushered his lover inside his home. There were pictures, newspaper clippings, and just random papers strewn on the floor.

"Sorry for the mess," the flying squirrel chuckled. "I wasn't expecting you on such short notice. How are you and Cuddles doing? Have you broken up yet?"

"I'm still working on that," Giggles groaned. "He's a stubborn guy, and you know that. He's not going to leave for a long time. I want him to accept that I don't want to be with him anymore, so we can be together, but he's going to tune that out for months before I really tell him myself."

"Then you know what we can't do," Splendid sighed sadly. "I just want you to be mine so badly, I'm sorry if I'm rushing this."

"No!" Giggles shouted, then instantly regretted it. Her voice quieted to a mumble. "Don't feel bad. We both knew that Cuddles and I weren't going to make it. Right from the start."

"Yeah, but who's instigating it?" Splendid asked, putting his finger in the air, stabbing the oxygen. "Who's the one you're leaving Cuddles for? The one you're cheating on Cuddles with? I just feel horrible about driving you two apart. Who wouldn't?"

"Honestly," Giggles sighed, rubbing the back of her neck, "if they were falling apart anyways...I would feel a bit sad, but think of it like this: my mom and dad hated each other. They fought all of the time. I would sit in my room and grab onto my teddy bear for dear life. Then, they explained to me they were getting a divorce. Like any other distressed kid, I felt it was my fault. Somewhat, it was. My school tuition cost nearly a thousand dollars, so my family was near bankruptcy. Not to mention, my mother was a huge shopper. She would go out to so many retail shops, that I had enough clothes to last me years. My dad would catch her late at night, long after I 'fell asleep,' but was actually listening for my mom to get home. They would yell and scream at each other, and one time, my dad punched a hole in the wall. I woke up the next morning with one of my failed paintings from school on the wall, right where the hole was. After everyone was out of the room, I moved the painting aside and saw it; the hole. I knew right away what it was. A year later, they explained what they were about to do. On the outside, I cried and cried and cried, but on the inside, my heart was sighing. They were finally going to stop screaming at each other."

"And you just listened to their fighting," Splendid said, shocked to hear this new fact about Giggles, "like it was normal?"

"It was," Giggles said, beginning to sniffle. "To this day, I still wish they would have stopped to really talk about how they could fix themselves. But, that might have lasted, at the least, a week. There was nothing that could stop them, so I had to just lie in my bed and listen."

"That's horrible!" the red masked hero shouted. "They should have considered you as well. Not only as something draining their accounts, but as a member of the family."

"Tell that to them," Giggles groaned. "Wait, you can't! Ha! I forgot, they're dead."

Splendid stared at his secret girlfriend. She was acting as if it was a good thing her parents are dead. What was good about it? Eternal rest? He wouldn't know what that was like, considering how he lived life. He had only died in the town a couple of times, so he didn't really get a chance to get a longer rest. He never even got to see either Heaven or Hell, much less a different world.

"So, they were killed outside of town?" he asked, sighing sadly.

"My mom was going to another state," Giggles began, "after she had divorced my dad. She said that I was old enough to stay home alone for a week, so I did. I have no idea what happened to my dad, just that I went to his funeral a month after my mom's. But, my mom somehow overdosed on some kind of pill. I thought it was her painkiller, but it could have been anything else. Oxycontin, diet pills, an over-the-counter drug. The doctors never told me. They didn't want to 'scar' me. Too bad I was too far gone."

"Giggles..."

"Don't worry about it. I've been holding on to the memories for a few years, so, really nothing is wrong with it now," the pink chipmunk smiled falsely. "It's normal for me to go through the stage of death, whether it's me, friends, or family."

Splendid then grabbed Giggles and pulled her into a hug. He'd do anything for her, give up baking, his free time, he'd even give up all of his superpowers for her. She was everything to him, and she wasn't allowed to be sad without his comfort in play. Splendid couldn't stand watching his lover beat herself up inside because of hurtful memories, and to talk like this. Why was she even saying these things? Didn't she love life? Didn't she want to live a longer life without so much as a glimpse of sadness? Probably not. But, this could be changed. He would have to be able to help her, to heal her wounds.

"Splendid?" Giggles asked, trying to look into Splendid's eys.

"I am never leaving your side ever again." Splendid stated, tightening his grip. _"Ever."_

_End of Chapter 1_


End file.
